Love And Mistakes
by xxdragonchampionxx
Summary: A different take on the lives of our heroes. AU at some points and plot but still follows the series loosly. Will be Pery/Luke. This is how the two meet and all the way up thought the books and a little past. I suck at summeries, Please give it a try and no flames. CONSTRUCTIVE crisism allowed. RAted T for now and will become M later
1. Chapter 1

AN: HELLO! Me and my amazing partner for this story TsukinArchangel, have decided to revamp the first two chapter! So this is what we came up with and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

LUKE

Demigod lives suck. There's no other way to put it, they. Just. Suck. You have to grow up with one parent while all these weird, freaky, abnormal, things keep happening, and what other choice do you have? You think you're going _completely_ crazy. Nuts. Bananas, whatever. Anyway, every kid's stuck with ADHD or dyslexia… sometimes (usually) both. Reading is impossible, literature is like trying to read Shakespeare, and being told to "sit still"...? Ha, well... not happening. To them, it's just another deranged twenty-first century teacher's curse. They're hardwired for battle, and of course ancient Greek. In what world would that help_ anyone_? Still some demigods don't have it that bad. Some grow up to recognize who they are under the, oh so loving and nurturing guidance of their parents.

But not all kids have that luxury. Some are just born unlucky, just like Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. He grew up with his mom, his crazy, horror story, doom to all, doom to the world, curse spewing mom, and all he could remember were the times he would hide in the closet; just wishing life would end. That he could get out of this hell. His mother and her fits… well... they were nothing short of terrible. Probably worse to be brutally honest. When he finally did run away, he was fourteen, and, of course, had no idea where the heck he was going to go. But who cared? He didn't, all he knew was that he had to get away and besides, was it really much of a tossup? Seriously, is it so hard to believe that someone with his background would take eternal aimless wandering over crazy rambling mad mum any day? Anyway, he was finally saved when he met Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, she had heard about camp, camp for kids like them, for demigods. Camp Half-Blood.

Together they decided to take the risk, to take the chance. They finally had a goal in mind, an end in sight, an oasis in the desert of torture that had become their lives.

And they weren't going to pass it up.

They spent weeks trying to get from Massachusetts to New York. Battling monsters, raiding supermarkets, trekking through sewers, anything to make themselves less noticeable to those bloody annoying bastards that looked like they'd jumped out of a horror story gone wrong. They didn't care if that meant you'd smell like rotten fish for a week... well actually Thalia did, but she'd never be caught dead admitting it. Especially to Luke. That was like asking a Goth to wear a rainbow headband for a day. You just didn't.

It was also why Thalia never asked about why Luke always referred to anything Godly as a, _bloody bastard_, sure she wasn't a huge fan of her parent either but still, she knew to respect him lest she get smite on the spot. All she knew was that A) Luke apparently had a thing for alliterations and B) watched way too much Harry Potter as a kid. But anyway, the two shot through the Midwest like bullets, wrecking a golden path of destruction in their wake. If there was one thing that being a son of Hermes was good for, it was the fact that he could swipe almost anything from anywhere from anyone, like oh, let's say, a special bronze sword from a Cyclops's stash, or a candy bar from some random kiosk. Which... by the by, he totally did. Does. Whatever.

Anyway, Thalia had her shield Aegis and her huge six foot spear that of course was a gift from daddy dearest, but who was he to complain? It was a kick ass spear, and that shield had saved their butts plenty of times before. The only thing he could do was smile and you know flip off the sky and pray with all his heart that his own godforsaken... er... god... whatever father was looking down and got the message.

But of course even after all that hard work, all the shit they'd been put through, it just wasn't enough, when they finally made to New York things just had to get more complicated, cause that was what their life was. Complicated. And there was no way out and hell if Luke said anything to stop it, it beat being stuck in Connecticut where he had the monotonous certainty of fear and a sense of self loathing. It seemed that yet again, the fates had another twist in their plans for them.

"Luke!" Thalia hissed, "We don't have time for you to fight some other loser monster!"

Luke winked. "We've always got time, babes. Besides… this doesn't feel like a monster."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Hurry up, you know Hades is pissed I'm alive."

Luke grinned. "Well then come on slow poke."

They duo rushed down the alley way; it was the dead of winter Thalia and Luke were dressed in only a couple jackets. And pants. And you know, shoes. Not really just jackets, cause that would just be weird and shit, they didn't need to be even weirder did they? Snow fell and covered the ground, ice paved the streets, wind kissed their faces, when Luke suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Thalia hissed.

"Shut it. I hear something." Luke whispered back.

Thalia listened hard and could make out the clanging of metal on metal. Luke drew his sword and Thalia her shield and spear. They rushed around the corner and found a kid with raven black hair and piercing sea green eyes, fighting a hellhound and what looked to be a Cyclops in armor. The hellhound leapt at the kid, who ducked under and out of nowhere flashed a bronze sword that slashed the hellhound in half. It fell to the ground in a shower of dust.

"No!" The Cyclops bellowed, "That was my new friend!"

The kid kept a mask of neutrality. "I gave you a chance to leave."

The Cyclops roared and charged the kid. Thalia leapt to intercept it, but Luke held her back, "What do you think you're doing?!" she hissed, "He could get killed!"

Luke shook his head. "He seems to know what he's doing. Give him a chance."

Thalia huffed. "I swear if he dies… I'm killing you."

Luke grinned. "I love you too."

Luke turned back to the fight; the kid really did seem to know what he was doing. The Cyclops sported a giant club as round as a tree trunk. It swung it around like it was nothing, but the kid just rolled under and brought his sword to the back of its knee.

The Cyclops roared again and kicked back, hitting the kid in the chest and tossing him through the air like a ragdoll. Okay, so maybe now would be a good time to jump in. Luke was about to do just that, when he saw that the kid used the momentum and flowed through the attack ending up back on his feet.

"That the best you can do?" The kid taunted. The Cyclops roared and charged again. Luke thought the kid was about to run, but hey, when did things ever go as he planned? He charged the thing head on.

Thalia drew in a breath. "What the hell does he think he's doing?!"

The kid evaded the first swing, but not the backhand that sent him sprawling. He sprung back up and charged again, dodging another swing, then a backhand, only to get kicked back a few feet. The kid growled, "I really wish you wouldn't make me do this."

Suddenly the snow started to melt and swirl. It sprung up and molded together, flying to rest around the kid. He flung his hand out and the water shot towards the Cyclops. The beast stood transfixed by the show only to be knocked down by the water. The kid took the chance and surged forward, while the water held the monster down. He jumped on it and stabbed it in the eye.

The monster bellowed and dissolved into dust. The kid sighed and shivered slightly, before turning towards Luke and Thalia who were camped out behind the corner. Luke watched in fascination as the water swirled around the kid only to just drop. Thalia's mouth dropped open, and Luke fought the urge to laugh. Only a few things could leave her speechless. Apparently this was one of them.

"I know you're there. You might as well come out." The kid called; his voice slightly rough. Luke kept his sword out and steadily walked around the corner.

The kid gave him a good look. "Sword out, ready stance. Good you're cautious, don't trust to easy. You're harder to kill that way."

Luke cocked his head. "What the hell?! How old _are_ you?"

The kid sighed, and clicked the hilt of his sword, the duo watched as it returned to the form of a pen. "Normally people ask for names then what they're doing then their age. You're different."

Luke just blinked, Thalia snickered. "I don't think I've ever seen you speechless before."

Luke glared at her. "Shut it, you're lucky I didn't say anything while you watched the kid kick ass."

"That kid has a name you know." The kid said.

Thalia looked at him. "Then what is it?"

The kid smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere. My name is Percy Jackson."

Luke smiled warmly "Yello Percy, the name's Luke Castellan, and this piece of work here is Thalia Grace."

Percy smiled back. "She looks better then you do."

Thalia laughed. "Oh I like this kid! Can we keep him?"

Luke sighed. "We don't even know if he's house broken."

Thalia shrugged. "We could train him."

Percy cleared his throat. "Speaking of which, I'm right here and I'd like to know why you're ruining my perfectly good night full of monsters."

Luke looked at Percy. "Just how old are you Percy? Where are your parents?"

Percy frowned. "I'm ten. My mom's dead, I can guess by the way you have celestial bronze you're a demigod. Who're your parents?"

Luke blinked this kid was smarter then he looked "My dad is Hermes."

Thalia smiled. "My dad is Zeus. Who's you're parent."

Percy shrugged. "Poseidon. He's around here somewhere making sure you don't attack me while my back's turned."

Luke cocked his head. "What? You mean you talk to your dad?!"

Percy shook his head. "No, he just helps keep me alive. That's about it."

Thalia looked shocked. "What happened to your mom?"

Percy sighed. "She was killed in a car wreck three years ago, I lived with my step dad for a year before running away."

Luke recoiled. "You've been alive on your own for two years!?"

Percy shrugged again. "Like I said, dad helped," He rubbed his hands together, "So now you know why _I'm _here. Why are_ you_?"

Thalia shook her head; this kid seemed to know things most ten year olds shouldn't. "We're on our way to camp half blood. Its where-"

Percy interrupted her. "I know what it is. My dad's been trying to get me to go for a while, but I don't like to travel in the open by myself. I'm too big of a target since I'm a son of Poseidon after all."

Luke smirked. "You're resourceful, how about you come with us?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Why exactly would I do that? I don't really know you."

Luke shrugged. "We're demigods, we stick together."

Percy chuckled. "Weak argument, but I guess you're right... alright let's go."

Luke cocked his head. "Don't you have anything?"

Percy shrugged. "Nope. Just riptide, now come on… I really don't want to fight the other Cyclops coming."

Luke shook his head. "You're something else."

Percy grinned but that quickly turned into a yawn. "Water tricks still take too much out of me, we better get going."

Thalia chuckled. "I think my life just got more interesting."

Luke grinned at Percy. "Welcome to our family Perce."

Percy chuckled. "Happy to be here Luck."

Luke cocked his head. "What?"

Percy smiled. "You call me Perce, I call you Luck."

Thalia laughed as the trio made their way back out of the ally. "I really do like him!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- LUKE'S POV

_SLASH! _

Luke brought down his sword, celestial bronze glinting devilishly gold in the light, upon the head of his enemy, grinning triumpantly as the monster exploded into fine gold dust. He righted himself and twirled his blade in a showy fashion, before pumping his fist in the air and whooping victoriously, cause hey, he was a badass and he knew it, who cared if he decided to show it, he deserved to live it every once and a while right? "And another one bites the dust, sonny!" He looked to his left and smirked. "Hey Thals, how many does that make it, six?"

Thalia thrust her spear upward and lightning shot from the tip knocking itself into the monster she was facing, some weird snake horse pig combo that looked like it came from the beastial version of Silent Hill, and frying it into dust. She made a face, she really was spending too much time with Luke if she knew what Silent Hill was. "Four to three."

Luke grinned at her expression, content in knowing how much the fact that he was beating her was annoying the demigod to no end. When it came to Thalia there were really only two things you needed to stay on her good side A) Never doubt her femiminity and B) She hates to lose. Even by one point, she wasn't liking those odds. "Sorry babes, just gonna have to keep up." He winked and Thalia shouted in outrage, shooting a small spark in his direction. "Hey! Watch it!"

Thalia batted her eyelashes, which, he might add, looked really freaky coming from the girl with spiked up black hair (no gel by the way, being the daughter of Zeus had its perks), purple lipstick (he always wondered how she had time to do her make-up without him ever seeing, it was just... there), and black eyeliner, and she knew it. It was why she did it, nothing like a good dose of out of character girliness to freak the living shit out of him. "Sorry dear, I just can't help myself sometimes."

Luke rolled his eyes. "My ass you can't."

Thalia put a hand on her hip, the spear stuck in the ground beside her. "Uh, hey, watch your language in front of impressionable minds, you dunce."

"The kids eleven-"

"Ten."

"He's heard worse."

Percy cleared his throat, putting away his sword and shaking some of the dust out of his hair. "I'm right here you know, and if I want to say 'fuck' that's my business."

Thalia gasped, scandalized, Luke laughed, and Percy just rubbed his temples, breathing out the mild irritation that had seeped through his veins. He really should just break away from them, he was a lot better on his own, and he didn't burden anyone but himself, but he couldn't, he was inexplicably drawn to the two older demigods. Besides, he'd already tried, and it had gotten him nowhere but point of the group.

The kid sighed and straightened up, "come on, let's go, I don't want to be here when the next wave hits."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Luke ran through the dark streets of New York, his blonde hair plastered to his flushed face, eyes alight and alert for any sign of trouble, Percy and Thalia at his side. Whether the pink tinge was an effect of the exertion or the cold couldn't be decided. Probably a bit of both considering they'd been on the move for the past thirty minutes. It had been three days since Percy joined the two older demigods, and with the addition of another child of the big three, there had been an addition in the number of monsters trying to kill them. Where it might have been just one or two a day had slowly gone from, four or five, to ten or fifteen, sometimes a hectic twenty. Percy had tried to split from the group multiple times, it was getting hectic and he was feeling guilty (even if he wouldn't admit it); they were running out of supplies, food, water, energy. Luke didn't think... he _knew,_ they couldn't last much longer, they needed to get to the camp soon.

They crossed the street and stood in front of an aging apartment building, not run down per-se but not modern. Comfortingly old. Percy's breath hitched and he stopped dead in his tracks, Luke and Thalia pausing beside him, "Percy? What's up?" Luke asked.

Percy looked pale, and was slowly turning green. "This… I…"

Luke put an arm around him. "Come on Perce, what's up?"

Percy shook his head. "I used to live here. This was where my mom and I lived... then smelly Gabe."

Luke's brow furrowed. "You used to live here?"

Percy nodded. "So many good memories… but more bad."

Thalia sighed. "I know the feeling. But we need to go Percy."

Percy nodded. "Yeah... Hey… can we stop somewhere else first?" Luke cocked his head, "where?"

Percy grinned, "Montauk!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Percy grinned as the beach came into view, a soft smile on his lips, "This is where my parents met," he took a breath, his smile faltering for a second. "She died in a car crash on the way here."

Thalia and Luke exchanged a glance, they didn't know what to say, they were just runaways, Percy... he was an orphan. They couldn't relate to that. Their lives may have been a freaking hell hole but at least they still had a place they could've called home. They just chose to deny it, and that was of no fault to Percy. They had wanted to and it had been for the best, yet still it was a wall the two of them couldn't cross.

Luke shook his head slightly as Thalia began to reach forward to place a hand on the kid's shoulder. One thing he did know is that receiving sentiment for things that couldn't be changed didn't help. If Percy wanted them to comfort him then he'd come to them himself.

The blonde looked over to the ocean; the sun was just beginning to rise, casting light over the ocean in a deep orange hue. Percy's grin, if possible, grew wider, "this was... _is _the one place where everything just felt..._ right_. At school... I was the freak who heard voices in his head, at home I was the troubled step child no one wanted, but here… here it was just me and my mom, and no one else mattered."

Luke looked at Percy, at the boy who'd quickly wormed his way into their lives and their hearts, the one that even for the age of ten, looked older. He kept Luke from stealing everything that caught his eye, like a random trinket or the rich man's wallet, just the necessities. He even somehow managed to deflect Thalia's anger, though, most of the time, at Luke's expense. But hey, that wasn't so different from what their old dynamic had been to start with.

But now, looking at the beaming smile and shining green-blue eyes, he looked his age, like the eager ten year old he was ready to go have fun.

Percy pulled his grimy shirt over his head, and ran for the water. Luke watched the ten year old cut through the waves; the muscles visible defined yet lean from years of fighting, and little eating.

He admired the kid's swimmers body. He loved how the water ran down his tan skin, how it clung to the kid's hair making it shine, how, when he saw him swimming like he was, he looked so... _alive._ Luke shook his head, what had he just been thinking about? Was he seriously about to start crushing on a ten year old? That was wrong on so many levels! He refused to become some creepy Lolita type at age fifteen! No need to bother Percy with those feeling and make him uncomfortable. Yeah, that was the reason talking.

His heart though was saying something else entirely, something much darker and taboo.

"Luck?"

Luke shook himself. "What?"

He looked down and saw Percy smiling at him. "Took you long enough, I've been trying to get your attention for a while. Thals went scouting."

Luke nodded."Alright... Hey, did you enjoy your swim?"

Percy nodded and grinned widely, the same joy from moments before resurfacing on his face. "Yeah! It's just been so long... I'd forgotten how amazing it feels!"

Luke grinned. "You are easily excited around water."

Percy shrugged. "I'm a son of Poseidon… what'd ya expect?!"

Luke laughed. "Well excuse us land dwellers for not understanding your obsession with water."

Percy mock glared and punched him in the arm. "You're forgiven land dweller; we sea dwellers usually don't understand the need to be on land."

Luke shrugged. "Neither do I to tell the truth, I'd much rather fly."

Percy shook his head. "I don't think I can fly."

Luke cocked his head. "Why not?"

"There's this theory that the sky is Zeus' realm, and he doesn't really like my dad, do the math." Percy answered sarcastically.

Luke looked sheepish. "Oh… right."

Percy patted his cheek. "Don't worry, we still love you."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence; Percy yawned and stretched out, laying his head on Luke's lap. Percy snickered, and Luke looked at him, "what's so funny?"

Percy grinned. "When I tried to get your attention, I tried Luke and eventually said Luck, that's what got your attention! I knew you would like it!"

Luke laughed right along with him. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Perce."

Percy giggled. "You're cute when you laugh."

Luke raised an eyebrow and watched as Percy's face turned a slight shade of pink. _Hmm?_ Luke couldn't help but feel the same way about him.

Luke smiled. "You think…"

Luke never got to finish what he wanted to say, cause at that moment Thalia came running in their direction. "We got to go! NOW!"

Percy jumped up eyes widening when he saw the Fury flying towards Thalia. He made a fist and thrust it forward, the water answering the command instantly and punching the Fury square in the face; Thalia ran past them. "Thanks Perce!"

Luke turned and followed Percy and Thalia. They ran down the coast of the ocean for what seemed like hours. Another Fury appeared and Thalia brandished her spear in front of her cutting the beast clean in two.

But the attacks just kept coming.

It was like they all knew where they were going and that they were close and because of that they were determined to stop them at all costs. Luke parried a blow from a particularly nasty hellhound and lunged forward. Come to think of it, maybe that was the reason; maybe they should take all this torment as a good sign, as some sort of demented love sign from the gods.

Luke brought his sword down and gritted his teeth, muscles bunching under his thin jacket as he forced the blade through rows of shadowy flesh and bone. He felt the crunch and rugged saw as it finally cut free of the confines of its flesh, the head rolling off, the body exploding into dust. Luke panted and quickly wiped his brow, "feeling the love Hades," he mumbled under his breath before sprinting forward to catch up with the others.

They took turns deflecting attacks, Percy called water, Thalia rained down lightning, Luke slashed his way through hordes, it was like all of Tartarus had been released on them, he vaguely wondered what the Mist was making mortals see. Some crazy moving rave? Three kids on crack? Something else entirely? Percy stopped and pressed himself against a wall, chest rising and falling rapidly, his hands on his knees.

"I need... a- a break," Luke skidded to a halt and looked over his shoulder. It was true; the kid looked worn out but... Luke's brow scrunched in confusion, Percy could get strength from water, and even if he was using his powers at the same time he shouldn't have looked _that _wiped...

That's when he finally noticed they were back in the city.

Luke punched the wall next to him, "shit." How long had they been here? Why hadn't Percy spoken up sooner?

Percy looked around, "Uh... g- guys… how'd we... get back into the city?" He gasped out. "I could've sworn we were at the coast."

Luke frowned, so Percy was just noticing it too? What? "How did…"

The bushes next to them shook but Percy already had his sword out, screw being tired, lives were at stake. "Whatever you are, come out now!"

Luke drew his sword, and Thalia drew her spear. "Hold on! I'm not a monster!" The bush pleaded.

Percy snorted. "I hope you don't think I'm stupid, I can smell you're not human."

Luke looked at him. "Since when could you smell monsters."

The voice cut the conversation again. "Are you a satyr?"

Percy sighed. "No. why is it, that everyone asks me that? Do I smell that bad?"

Luke shrugged. "You smell fine to me."

Percy laughed. "Why thank you Luck."

Luke smirked. "Anytime Perce."

The voice cut in again. "Can I come out? Then we can talk."

Percy sighed. "That would be heavenly," he drawled out. "Come out slowly."

The bush shook some more and a kid walked out. He looked to be about Percy's age, but where Percy was only barely hitting puberty this kid had the beginnings of a beard. His curly red-brown hair was pushing out of the cap he wore and his t shirt was orange with the words _"Camp Half-Blood" _written across the middle in bold white letters. At first Percy thought the kid was wearing a furry kilt on his legs, but upon closer inspection discovered it was fur and where his feet were supposed to be were cloven hooves.

Percy cocked an eyebrow. "So _you're_ a satyr, why did I not see that coming?"

Luke looked at him, "are you sure you're ten? You're acting my age."

Percy shrugged. "I must've been around you and Thalia too long."

"Three days isn't an awful long time."

"Guess I'm easily impressionable."

The satyr cleared his throat. "My name's Grover... and yes I'm a satyr. I'm guessing you already know about the whole demi-god thing."

Luke nodded. "Luke, son of Hermes."

Thalia stepped forward, "I'm Thalia daughter of Zeus."

Percy just looked at him, "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Grover looked shocked. "T-two children of the big three! How long have you been on your own?!"

Luke shrugged. "Thalia and I have been on our own for… almost a year now."

Grover shook his head. "That should be impossible, _especially_ with a daughter of Zeus. You're scent should be so strong any monster could've smelled you."

Percy shook his head. "See! I don't understand that! I've washed and washed, over and over again, but still I keep getting told I smell! Do demigods smell that bad?!"

Grover laughed, which sounded more like an irritated goat than anything human. "No. Demigods give off a scent only a monster or nature spirit could smell."

Percy frowned. "Wonderful, that does absolutely_ nothing_, but give me a head ache."

Grover shook his head. "All three of you should be lucky to have made a few months, much less a year, by yourselves."

Percy shrugged. "I don't see the big deal, I've been on my own for almost three years now."

Grover paled. "T-t-three years! Gods you must be strong!"

Percy shook his head. "No. I'm cautious, there's a difference."

Grover sighed. "Still. To survive that long… Anyway, I'm a satyr, and we go out looking for demigods to take back to camp."

Percy perked up. "Camp Half-blood?"

Grover cocked an eyebrow. "You know about it?"

Thalia nodded. "We've been trying to find it for a while."

Grover grinned. "Then your troubles are over! I'm going to take you there."

Percy sighed with relief. "Thank the gods. If I have to eat one more can of beans from the can I'm going to throttle Luck."

Thalia burst out laughing as Luke pouted. "Why can't Thals get throttled this time."

Percy shrugged. "Because she'll kick my butt if I try anything."

Thalia beamed. "See this is why I like you, you're not as hopeless as Luke, no wonder you're my favorite!"

Percy and Grover laughed while Luke continued to pout, but at the puppy dog eyes he got from Percy, started to laugh; Grover sighed. "We need to get moving, I can smell some monsters not too far off."

Percy stiffened. "All… three furies… gods, Hades hates us."

Grover looked at Percy. "How can you tell?"

Percy shook his head. "If we make it to camp, I'll tell you everything you want to know, right now, they're a block away!"

That got them into action. The group started to run with Grover in the lead, and tried to navigate through the dark streets of New York. They soon found their way down a dirt road, and passed a sign that said

"STRAWBERRY FIELDS"

Percy shook his head. "What is up with that?!"

Grover laughed. "It's our cover."

Percy nodded and they continued on until they came to a huge hill. Grover let out a sigh of relief. "Look! Up there!"

The three demigods looked at the hill. Thalia groaned. "Do we have too?"

Percy shook his head. "Do you want to have a special tea party with the furies?"

Thalia paled. "Uh… no. I'm good."

Percy grinned and started up the hill, Luke at his side. "That's what I thought.

Thalia huffed and chased after them. "You are not showing me up kelp head!"

"Come on lightening bug!" Luke called down at her, and then paled. The furies had caught up with them.

"Now we have you! Lord Hades will enjoy torturing you!" One of them cackled.

Percy turned around. "Thalia! Run!"

Thalia turned around, and then started to run up the hill. Percy growled, they were not going to take his friend. He drew his sword; one of the furies swooped down to grab her, and launched it at the fury. He prayed for it to strike true, or at least wound it.

The sword struck the fury in the chest knocking it to the ground, only to dissolve. Thalia caught up with the group, and together they made their way towards the crest of the hill.

Percy felt his pen return to his pocket. He pulled it out and uncapped it. Luke drew his sword and Thalia drew Aegis and her spear.

They stood their ground towards the onslaught of the two furies. But then hellhounds started to join the fight. Luke managed to kill another fury leaving Percy to fight the hellhounds and Thalia to fight the last fury. Percy was doing fine until a hellhound slashed him across his back sending him flying. He crashed and pain shot up his back.

His breathing picked up, and he tried to stand up, only to get knocked back down by another hellhound. He gripped riptide and stabbed it into the hellhound.

Percy's breathing was getting labored, as he tried to stand once more, he made it to his knees and saw Thalia on the ground and the last fury speeding towards her. She seemed dazed.

With the last remaining bits of his strength, he charged the fury and slammed into it before it got to Thalia. After he crashed he lost consciousness.


End file.
